


mind on you

by theflyjar



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Cute Ending, Driving, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Getting Together, Idiots in Love, Late Night Conversations, Late at Night, M/M, Sharing Clothes, Smoking, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 12:30:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14873783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theflyjar/pseuds/theflyjar
Summary: Yixing makes Yifan take him on a late night drive to watch the sunrise.





	mind on you

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the song [Yours by Now, Now.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ahs7l3irsG0)
> 
> For fanxing day, which is 07/06.

Yixing's calls always come in the middle of the night, right when Yifan's close to the deepest moments of sleep, but he never lets a single call go to voicemail. He's sitting up and shuffling out from beneath his duvet as he answers, grumbling into the microphone as Yixing whispers through the receiver. They plan to meet in front of the boarded up store that sits at the end of Yixing's street. By the time Yifan's dressed and in his car, he knows Yixing will be waiting at the edge of the pavement for him.

And, when he arrives, that's just what he sees.

With a hoody's hood drawn up over his head and his hands tucked into the cuffs of his sleeves, Yixing jogs towards Yifan's car as soon as it turns the corner to get there. The hoody is Yifan's, he knows because he's been looking for it for weeks. He should have known Yixing would have it.

Yifan's barely stopped when Yixing's crawling into the passenger seat, drawing his knees up to his chest once his safety belt is buckled in. It's cold outside for a summer's night, but Yifan guesses that's not surprising, given that it's just gone three in the morning. Yixing connects his phone up to the aux cable and Yifan starts to drive, moving away from Yixing's street and out towards the edge of the city.

It's a route Yifan knows well. It's the one they take whenever Yixing calls when they should be sleeping. It's the one Yifan takes when he's trying to get Yixing out of his head and out from under his skin. They've been doing this for a few months already, driving out into the night to escape from nothing much at all. Yifan doesn't know what any of it means but he knows he can't stop himself from smiling as they drive with the windows down. Not when Yixing's singing at the very top of his longs to obscure pop songs Yifan's never heard before.

Wind whips around them, their sleep-styled hair flopping around their heads and Yifan glances at Yixing whenever he can. It's beautiful at traffic lights, seeing the red, amber, and green all reflect off Yixing's skin. It's even better when they drive past the all-night restaurants with their neon lighting shining into the car. It's a kaleidoscope on Yixing's skin, shimmering at its very brightest from his eyes.

Yifan knows he's in love. He's known it since the first night, since the first time Yixing danced in his seat with his singing voice rippling through the air.

The problem is, is Yifan doesn't know if Yixing loves him back. Maybe, he's only a friend. Just someone Yixing calls late in the night. Someone who feeds into this illusion of running away Yixing always seems to have.

They hurtle through the city, breaking a few of the speed limits as they go, and Yifan pushes down on the accelerator a little harder when they get onto the main highway out of the city confines. There's only a few other people on the roads, all driving a little faster than they should.

Yifan doesn't look at Yixing then, he doesn't take his eyes away from what his headlights are showing in front of him but Yixing's fingers have found their way between Yifan's. It's a long drive to their destination that sits on the horizon, they both know that.

Yixing's energy with singing wanes as they drift across the lanes and avoid the taillights of other cars, the songs slow down and Yifan's heart speeds up. Even if the songs are sad, even if they're played in slow chord progressions, Yifan can't help but feel like it's a beautiful dream. He doesn't want to wake up when he sense Yixing turn to sing to him, his hoody covered hand still clutched tightly in Yifan's.

All the times Yifan's done the drive on his own, he always drives far faster and wishes that the wind will blow thoughts of Yixing right from his mind. It's futile, he's more than aware of that. Yixing's so deep in his veins that no amount of driving or wind can get him out of his mind. And all that speed doesn't matter when the world moves in slow motion as Yifan looks at Yixing, how slowly time passes between them as the minutes crawl by.

After an hour and a half on the same road, Yifan takes a slim turning off out towards the countryside. They drive upwards, ascending from the flat highway to the thinning, winding roads that will take them to their destination. There are trees, there are forests of bamboo along their journey, there's the curve of tea farms hugging the hill-face. Yifan doesn't kill the engine off until they get close to the top, to a small patch of deserted land that he can stop on.

Yixing leaps out from the car and stands close to the edge, observing the twinkling lights of the city that looks so far away from them now. Yifan stays in his seat and just watches Yixing in the glare of the headlights until he sees one of Yixing's fabric covered hands beckon him out from the car.

Yifan drifts to his side, lighting a cigarette as he moves, being sure to stand down wind to Yixing. The roll of tobacco and paper is considerably smaller by the time he gets to Yixing's side, blowing the smoke out from between his lips before bending down to stub out the cigarette out on the floor. With the last lungful of smoke out from his mouth, Yixing turns to look up at Yifan, hand rooting around in the hoody pouch.

What Yixing's hand retrieves is an open pack of gum, from which he pops out two pieces and holds them out. Yifan takes them and puts them into his mouth, chewing them slowly and watching Yixing's mouth as it spread into a smile.

Each time they play that scene out, Yifan tells himself that he _will_ say it, that he will tell Yixing just how in love with him he is. But Yixing slinks away as soon as Yifan builds the courage to open up this mouth. Yifan scuffs his foot in the dirt as Yixing returns to the car to flick the headlights off.

Yifan sighs and makes his way back to the car, too. Yixing's already on the bonnet when he gets there and climbs up with him. The metal beneath his hands and legs is hot from when the engine was running but it's bearable to touch, so he crawls to Yixing's side. They both lay back against the windshield and Yifan stares up at the couple of clouds that dot the sky. There's a few stars visible, having escaped a bit from the light pollution of the city, and they glint down like shimmering silver ashes.

"Hey, Ge." Yifan can feel Yixing turn to him but he doesn't look back, he keeps looking up at everything about them. Yifan's courage has died away and he hopes it'll come back the next time they take their drive to watch the sunrise together.

It's only when Yixing says what he does next that Yifan concentrates on Yixing's face under the pale moonlight that's going to fade soon when the sun starts to rise.

"If you want to make your move, come on," Yixing whispers, lip pulled up between his teeth as he grins. His eyes are shut, body soaking up the moonlight and the visible tendrils of his hair swaying in the breeze.

Everything's in grayscale, but Yixing still looks beautifully handsome, even if tiredness does rest beneath his eyes.

"What are you to me?" Yifan asks, not wanting to risk asking what _he_ is to _Yixing._

"I'd like to be yours, if you finally decide to make your move," Yixing shrugs, his lip flicking out from betwixt his teeth the moment he speaks. "You've been taking far too long. I can be your shotgun lover."

"Yixing." Yifan says exasperatedly, which makes Yixing burst into a short bout of laughter. "What does that even mean?"

Yifan can guess; Yixing always rides shotgun. He simply doesn't know what Yixing means by shotgun _lover._

"It means, you should give in to me," is all Yixing says in response, his eyes fluttering open as the sun starts to peek over the horizon beyond the city's skyline.

Instead of doing anything at all, Yifan closes his eyes as he rests back against the windshield of his car. The heat of the engine beneath the bonnet is warming his legs still. There's nothing for a dozen minutes. Then, the sun gets brighter around them. He smiles when he feels lips on his own, fingers curling into his hair as the sun rises. It's red with the light shining through his eyelids. Red is all he sees as he kisses back and feels himself plunge into the depths of Yixing's heart. 

All Yifan thinks is about how he could easily die happy in that moment. He doesn't want to drive them home, nor does he want to let the sun climb up higher into the sky. He wants everything to stay red and wants everything to stay _Yixing._

What he gets, on that drive home, is the sight of Yixing asleep in the passenger seat and the sweetest goodbye kiss as Yixing gets out in front of his apartment. Along with a text message before he even begins the journey back to his own home.

 

_[are you ever going to make that move? or do i have to do everything myself?]_

_[come back out and i'll kiss you]_

_[even better, come up to my apartment and kiss me there. and kiss me as we fall asleep. kiss me when i wake up. kiss me whenever you want.]_


End file.
